In Jester's Garb
by Silent Scribe
Summary: Imagine Jaken comparable to a knight! Lighthearted fic about one of the most underappreciated characters in Inuyasha.


_A/N: I've always felt a little pity for Jaken, the side-kick who gets the most kicks. _

**In Jester's Garb**

"Will you back off already, pest?!"

"But I wanna see!" Rin was all but crawling over Jaken's head in an attempt to read the strangely bound parchments Sesshomaru had brought from the Far West.

"I told you I might let you have a turn once I've finished deciphering the text!"

"When'll that be?"

"Never if you don't shut up!"

Rin sighed and hopped from one foot to the other as she waited. Two whole minutes passed.

"Now?"

"No!"

"Can't you figure it out faster?"

"Idiot, can't you see that these kanji are different from ours?! It's going to take a while!"

"Can I at least look at the pictures?"

"Girl, if I had it my way, you'd –"

Talons cracked somewhere nearby.

"..You'd be permitted to view the illustrations."

"Yay!"

Thirty seconds later.

"Master Jaken, what's this?"

"That's a human, dolt!"

"I know _that_, but what is his," Rin searched for the word, "station?"

Jaken studied the ink scratching under the chain-mailed figure.

"He's called a k—no wait—kn, he's a knight."

Rin blinked.

"They're like samurai; they serve a lord and defend territory."

He carefully read over the next line. "Knights also seem to be known for their valor and chivalry."

Jaken had to roll his eyes, Rin was grinning in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Oh, what about him?"

The imp grumbled. Apparently she hadn't forgotten the book.

"Huh? What's that man's station, Master Jaken?" She giggled. "He dresses funny!"

Jaken heaved a sigh. "That's a jester. His job is to amuse the king, lords, and knights with his antics."

Rin started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Jaken demanded.

"It's just," Rin gasped, "he sounds just like you!"

"Wha-?!" Jaken's jaw dropped to his chest. "You brazen child! How dare you compare me to some ridiculously attired mortal in a fool's cap!"

Rin laughed harder and Jaken could have sworn the rustle of leaves cloaked a soft chuckle.

"I don't have to sit here and be insulted!" The little yokai rose in a huff, tramping away…until he stumbled into a mud puddle, Head Staff knocking him down again.

Rin didn't think it was possible to laugh anymore. She was wrong. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru slipped off into the woods.

Shredded pride in tow, Jaken strutted off.

When she regained her composure, Rin started to wonder if she really had offended the toad-demon.

_He's so moody anyway, Master Jaken needs to lighten up. _Rin pouted quietly, but found her gaze drawn back to the discarded book. Along the margins Jaken had scrawled his rough interpretation of the text.

Rin remembered how diligent he was in all his commitments. For as long as she could recall, he followed Lord Sesshomaru's orders to the letter, even if they endangered his own life, from running errands to protecting – a slight pang of guilt resonated – her.

_Well, maybe I should go apologize._ Rin stood, ready to make the mature decision until a butterfly of radiant vermillion flittered past.

Priorities in order, she chased after the butterfly.

oOo

_Now where does that brat get off addressing me like that?!_ Jaken internally fumed. He was perched on a rock staring down a caterpillar.

_It's a pain enough she's so irritating, but to abase me in front of my liege…Augh! What I wouldn't give to someday see that mocking smirk wiped off as she gets swallowed up by a –_

An ear-splitting scream sliced through the afternoon silence. Jaken didn't think twice about jumping to his feet. That was Rin's scream!

"Get down!" Before she could draw a second breath, a burst of flames shot over Rin's head.

"Master Jaken!" she cried.

The petite demon skidded in front of his ward ready to face down the venomous, rampant, vicious…butterfly?

Jaken did a double-take, glancing from insect to Rin who was shielding herself with the book.

"Stupid girl, what are you –"

"Master Jaken, look out!"

Jaken ducked just in time to avoid a deadly spray of acid. He gasped as the rock before him melted to fodder.

The imp now gaped at the butterfly and saw the array of oozing fangs where a harmless proboscis should have been. Definitely not child friendly.

Skull Staff raised, Jaken released a second blaze to impede the offending demon. Still the butterfly – if that's what this monster could be called – was too agile and avoided the assault. What's more was that a cloud of them seemed to be approaching as well.

The Nintoujou roared as its flames consumed the advancing swarm, but through the haze Jaken could see a second wave was coming.

Sweat trickled down the toad-demon's brow, Rin could see the Staff was already taking its toll.

"Rin!" Jaken's shrill voice rang. "No matter what, stay down." Mustering the remains of his strength, the little yokai summoned a fiery tornado engulfing every last pest. Now nothing but scorched husks stirred.

_Got 'em_. Jaken was about to sigh in relief until he spotted a third nebula of insects flying out of the trees.

Suddenly, a blinding flash obscured his sight. When Jaken's vision returned so did his peace of mind.

_Oh, it's only Lord Sesshomaru. _

Jaken was too bleary-eyed to notice the daiyokai's claws still glowed. He staggered only to plunk down in a heap. Surprisingly a pair of arms encircled him.

"I'm sorry for teasing you earlier. I didn't really mean you were exactly like the jester." Rin smiled. "Actually when you first mentioned it, I thought you more like the knight."

Jaken snorted, but couldn't quite stifle the infectious grin.

"Oh, and Master Jaken? Thank you."

"Huh?!"

"For what you did back there and all before; thank you for protecting me."

"Humph, I was only doing my job. I live to serve my liege."

Haughty air restored, Jaken marched off after Sesshomaru. And tripped over the next stone.

Rin suppressed a snicker while Sesshomaru opted for an inward smile.

Apparently knights could come in jester's garb.


End file.
